


Uncertainty

by Ladyluckk



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyluckk/pseuds/Ladyluckk
Summary: Ellie has always liked Dina, but she knows she's just fooling herself when thinking Dina could be serious with her flirtatious nature. But tonight feels different than the other times; she just isn't sure why.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to The Last of Us.  
> A/N: Originally written for the prompt "Don't look back" given by a friend.  
> 

“Can I buy you another drink?”

“I don’t know,” Ellie says, finishing off the one in her hand before turning her head to look at Dina. “Can you?”

“Ha, funny,” Dina says dryly, but there’s a slight smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. She raises her hand to flag down the bartender. “Two whiskeys, please.”

Ellie shifts in her own seat as Dina sits down on the stool next to her, a little curious as to what she is doing here. She thought she’d be flying solo tonight as Dina and Jesse had plans; and her ex, Cat, canceled on her at the last minute.

“I thought you were hanging out with Jesse tonight,” she states, regarding Dina carefully.

“I was, but--” Dina pauses to nod to the bartender in thanks as he hands her their drinks. “We got into a fight.”

“Oh...” Ellie says, accepting the drink in silence as Dina slides it her way. 

She pushes down the fleeting feeling of butterflies in her stomach. She knows Dina and Jesse have gotten into fights before, but it seems to be a reoccurring theme as of late; and a small part of her wishes things between the two of them would just end.

“You okay?” Ellie asks quickly, trying to mask her shame at the thought of wishing for Jesse and Dina’s demise.

However as much as she wants it to end, she is sincere in her question as she still wants to make sure Dina is okay. She searches the girl's face, trying to see any telltale signs but there’s no tears in her eyes nor a frown in sight.

Dina shrugs nonchalantly. “I’d rather not talk about it.”

Ellie frowns at Dina’s quick dismissal, but she keeps her mouth shut not wanting to push her. “So, what would you rather talk about then?” she asks instead, changing the subject.

Dina looks around while trying to think of a response, eventually her eyes land back on Ellies. “You.”

Ellie blinks back in surprise, but she tries to mask her bashfulness behind the glass at her lips as she swallows thickly. “What about me?” she asks, keeping her voice steady before taking another sip of the whiskey.

“I just thought maybe you should get back out there. I mean you and Cat have gone separate ways…” Dina trails off with a small tilt of her head. “Besides, maybe an opportunity may present itself tonight,” she smiles devilishly before glancing around the bar.

“And that may be sooner than later,” Dina says; her eyes on something behind Ellie’s shoulder. “That guy is totally checking you out.”

“What?” Ellie frowns while turning her head instinctively rather than out of interest.

“Don’t look back!” Dina laughs while playfully shoving her arm. “It ruins the fun.”

“It’s already no fun considering ‘they’ are a man,” Ellie frowns.

And because they’re not you.

Ellie pushes the thought from her mind as she looks down at her hands.

“Fair point,” Dina nods at her once she finishes laughing. “Maybe we can find you a woman around here somewhere.”

Now it’s Ellies turn to laugh as she thinks about the absurdity of that sentence. “What, any woman?” she asks while tilting her head and raising her eyebrow.

“Maybe,” Dina teases with a slight shrug and smile on her face. She keeps her gaze steady as she says, “maybe one is closer than you think.”

Ellie freezes at her words; her heart squeezing tightly. But Dina doesn’t actually mean what Ellie hopes she means. She knows she doesn’t.

As long as Ellie has known Dina, she’s always been one to toy and flirt with people. Especially when her and Jesse are on the brinks of a break-up. Dina’s never been serious about her flirtatious nature and Ellie knows she shouldn’t indulge herself in Dina’s whims, knowing that she’ll only get hurt more.

However, she just can’t seem to help herself when Dina is involved. And there was a time she thought that maybe there was more to them than what meets the eye, but Ellie was only ever kidding herself. She knows Dina always goes back to Jesse, no matter how much she wishes she didn’t.

“I doubt that,” Ellie says, pushing her feelings down yet again as she ducks her head, suddenly finding the glass in her hands fascinating.

But her head is turning back towards Dina not long after she can feel Dina placing her hand on her forearm. “Ellie…” she starts.

But before Ellie can comprehend the intense look on Dina’s face or listen to her words, someone else starts speaking.

“I’m so sorry; I know I’m late,” Cat apologizes as she makes her way in between the two ladies. “I know I told you I wasn’t going to make it at all but--” Cat stops mid sentence, her head tilting. “Sorry, was I interrupting something?”

Ellie’s mouth falls open, a little dumbfounded at the sudden appearance of her ex as Dina pulls her hand away quickly.

Dina shakes her head before giving Cat what looks like a forceful smile. “Actually, I was just leaving,” she says, getting up from her spot at the bar rather quickly.

Ellie frowns before reaching out to grab a hold of Dina’s wrist, confused by Dina's sudden reluctance to stay. “But you just got here,” she points out.

Dina pulls her hand away causing Ellie’s stomach to tighten. “I really shouldn’t have come in the first place,” she says.

But before Ellie gets the chance to reply, Dina gives her a small smile. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” she says. “Thanks for letting me get you that drink.”

And with that, Dina is gone.

Ellie blinks slowly, unable to comprehend what just happened as her eyes linger where Dina ran off too.

Cat seems just as lost as Ellie as she slides into Dina’s old seat, raising her eyebrow at her. “What was that about?” she asks.

“Just…” Ellie trails off, trying to piece it together herself. “Dina being Dina,” she concludes.

As she knows, she can’t trust her feelings when it comes to Dina. The girl messes with her head too much and she always seems to go back to Jesse; which is what she’s probably doing right now.

Ellie sighs heavily at the thought before turning back towards her ex. “Don’t worry about it,” she says.

However, even as the words leave her mouth, she can’t help but worry. She’s desperate to know what would have happened if they weren’t interrupted, her head swimming with the possibilities s she's never seen Dina look at her that intensely before.

Maybe it’s for the best she doesn’t know, Ellie thinks. When it comes to Dina she’s never certain of anything; and this time seems to be no different.

But she can’t shake the feeling that this time somehow is different. Ellie isn’t sure why she has this feeling, but she does.

Maybe she’ll get an answer tomorrow during the town's festival, maybe she won’t. All she knows is that this time feels different and it causes the butterflies in her stomach to flutter for the rest of the night at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read my story; I hope you liked it. Kudos/Comments are both appreciated & welcomed!


End file.
